Code Geass R3: Anastasya of the Revolution
by Kayleen Evans
Summary: Post R2; Nunnally is now the Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, and she's struggling to keep the peace intact, but that is shown to be harder than expected with the 'Creed' doing it's best to sabotage the Britannian forces stationed in the E.U and in Russia. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongCode Geass R3: Anastasya of the Revolution/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrong"I destroy...the world...and created..a new"/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLelouch Vi Britannia/em/strong/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The story is set in Russia, where Britannia's military forces are still prevailing and obviously a new rebellion is at the brink of exploding. A revolutionary group called the 'Creed' is thoroughly destroying military bases of britannia in all the conquered areas and reisiting Empress Nunnally's rule, mainly because they think that she's doing a poor job in keeping the world peace intact, while at the same time causing problems to rise in Britannia./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"The group is led by a young teeange girl named Anastasya Malakai, who is attending the saint Petersburg Academy. She has big plans for the Britannian Empire and maintains a stoic personality while in secret idolizing the Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Her plans are put to a stop when Gino Weinberg, the honourable Knight of Three, comes to Russia sent by the Empress as a spy with the task to find out who the 'mysterious' leader of the 'Creed' is, and also finding a way to warm the heard of the Ice Queen./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongDisclaimer:/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrong'Code Geass' doesn't belong to me in any way, it rightfully belongs to it's respectful owners (CLAMP) and it's author. Also, all references to real people, places and happenings are purely incidental and are used in a way to referring some historical event,is only for the use of fun and satisfying my needs to get it out of my head./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongAlso, all other material unrelated to the anime belong to it's owners, including books, movies, events and songs. the name 'Creed' unfortunately isn't mine also, so I would beg the pardon from the genius who invented in and blame it on my useless brain to come up with anything useful./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI sincerely apologize for any grammar mistakes and mispelling, including some lapses in language since I'm a complete idiot when it comes to grammar. There. I admitted it./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSincerely,/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemKayleen Evans/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemSayonara!/em/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

_**"A thousand time we die in one life. **_

_**We crumble, break and **__**tear apart**_

_**until the layers of illusion are burned away,**_

_**and all that is left, is the truth of**_

_**who and what we really are"**_

_**Teal Scott**_

* * *

**_Code Geass R3: Anastasya of the Revolution_**

**_Turn 1: Introduction_**

UNITED STATES OF JAPAN, ASHFORD ACADEMY, 11:55

Gino Weinberg, since he fall of the Tyrant (?) King, Lelouch Vi Brittania, felt so lost and bored. The world was peaceful, and the soldiers and Knights weren't needed that much.

He returned to Ashford, hoping to fill his free time with some homework and probably meet some of his friends. Since he and Anya were the last survivors of the Knights of Rounds, they felt pretty lonely, despite the attention they recieved at school.

But just recently, Anya dissappeard. Left all alone (again) he continued the boring routine he called his life and hoped, as cruel as it sounded, that the world goes berserk again.

Nunnally, although an Empress, was doing a poor job of keeping the fallen Britannia together. Since the first day, she tried to make the Areas liberetal, but still as a part of Britannia. After much negotiation, the Areas agreed, and resumed their former name, nationality and tradition.

Only one part of the world was defying the huge Imperia known as the Britannian Empire.

The European Union.

Gino scoffed. The little 'nation' was still holding it's ground, and was set on to destroy Britannia and free the World. The idea was funny, and knowing well that Europe never recovered from the damage Schneizel inflicted onto the army, it was almost impossible for it to strike again.

Gino liked to entertain himself with those thoughts. It was as if his life sounded much better as he imagined himself as a britannian spy. Suddenly, his phone rang. Reaching for it, he answered in his usual enthusiastic voice,

„Hello?" a gentle, softspoken voice answered,

„Sir Weinberg? It's Empress Nunnally. I need your help."

„Your Majesty? What's wrong?" Gino asked, genuine concern lacing his voice as his blonde brows furrowed in thought.

„Please, come to my residence. I have an important mission for you."

„Yes your Highness!" Gino replied barely hiding his excitement as he ended the call. Hurriedly, he got himself dressed in his usual Knight of Three attire; the fancy white suit, completed with black boots and gloves, and for the full effect, the elegant green coat over his shoulders. He used the tristan to make him faster. (Since the end of the Tyranny, the Knightmared were less and less used, thus he decided to keep Tristan, as his only memento of his joyful(?) past)

When he arrived at the residence, that resembled more of a huge glass garden then a normal house, he quietly entered the house and made his way to the place he knew the Empress would stay.

And he was right. On the chair decorated in gold sat the young Empress, younger sister of lelouch Vi Britannia, looking at him with her eyes just a shade lighter that her brother's.

„Your Highness." He said as he respectively bowed onto one knee.

„Gino. Nice you came. I don't have much time, so I'll make it quick." Nunnally said with a soft smile. Gino nodded as he listened carefully.

„Sir Weinberg, I need you too..."

EUROPEAN UNION, SANKT PETERSBURG 13:30

„Sir Nikolaevich! Are there any reports for the case number 11234?" a loud, authorative female voice demanded as she strolled down the hallways of the Research centre in Sankt Petersburg, Russia.

„Negative, Miss Malakai. The Centres in Moscow are still working on it, and Rome still hasn't sent us a response." The girl in question furrowed her dark eyebrows and sighed.

„Very well then. Call the Operation Barbarosa off. Meet me iin Moscow in two days, and bring all your subordinates. We have to discuss this. Understood?" the man saluted,

„Aye, Captain!" and ran off, yelling in Russian. The woman sighed and slowly continued to her train, entering her wagon and closing the door. She glanced at the mirror in front of her and narrowed her eyes at the sight before her.

She looked to strange for her age.

To wise beyond her age.

To tortured for her soul to bear.

She came closer to the mirror and cocked her ead to the side, analyzing her all-russina feauters and her demenaour; cold, deteached, screaming authority and danger.

She was pretty high, around 5'7'', even without the high-heels she wore. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and the strangely styled fringe stood it's ground. Her eyebrows were arched and her eyes were a dark, cold gray.

She glanced at the usual outfit she wore and smiled proudly.

Even though she was a professional Knightmare pilot, her outfit consisted of something like a dress, with short sleeves and a wide collar, a darkish grey-white color. Underneath her breasts were two gray belts, in a criss-cross fashion, that tied behind her back. On her arms, belowe the sleeves, were long white gloves, and the the tight-corset suddenly flared into a wide skirt, mostly on the back, leaving the front part open for her to move without any unnecesseary obstacles. On the dress were symbols of a sigil that resembled a bird. She wore something like a swimsuit underneath it, and shorts to not be completely in her underwear. To complete the rather complicated design, she wore high boots, up to her thighs, that were high-heeled.

But, the thing she was most proud of was her katana. The sowrd she kept dearla behind her back in a specially designed seath.

It was the most precious gift she had, inherited from her father, who always teached her how to fight with swords. Her father was a man obssessed with the Japanese Samurai, and wanted her daughter to live a life filled with discipline, but with childish freedom aswell. She smiled at the distant memory.

She always enjoyed the respect she recieved. But she wasn't arrogant; maybe she was, but not in the 'i'm too god to breathe' way. Just enough for others to understand her position.

She sighed as she felt the train halt to a stop. She slowly made her way to the Senat they still kept open in Moscow. She entered the rather wide room, seating herself on the place she was resignated to, surrounded by her guards. Soon, the room filled with other Captain's and officer's alike, seating themselves and looking intently at their President. She smirked as she noticed the fear in her subordinate's eyes as the guard's voice thundered, announcing her ever-lasting presence,

„Greet her with your heart and soul, our president, Anastasya Malakai! Все град Анастасия! (All Hail Anastasya!)" she smiled at the bellows of her name and waved her hand to silence the excited crowd.

„So, gentleman, let's begin with the plan.." her smikr turned to a devilish one as she voiced her thoughts with venom,

„To destroy Britannia."


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"emstrong"We live in a world that is built on /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongPROMISES/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongconstructed by/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongLIARS"/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrong-Unknown/strong/em/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemspan lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Code Geass R3: Anastasya of the Revoltion/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Turn Two: On stage!/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"UNITED STATES OF JAPAN, VI BRITANNIA RESIDENCE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„...What?" Gino asked, bewilderment lacing his voice as he gazed incredolously at the young, crippled Empress. She only smiled assuringly as she explained it again,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Gino, I want you to go to the EU." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Yeah, I get that, but why exactly?" This time, on Nunnally's usually kind face was plastered a full-frown; resembling her deceased brother. Gino couldn't help but continously compare her to the mastermind that held the world in his palm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„We need you to act like a transfer student from Ashford, and to try to get to know the president of the Union." Gino furrowed his brows,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„What exactly do you mean?" Nunnally sighed and turned to look at the roses beside her, gently touching the fragile petals./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Well, the last six months the EU was making problems that were pretty difficult, constantly attacking our lowest guarded areas, making a mess. No one knew who the mystery person is. And now the tensions are rising, the battles are becoming more frequent and if we don't get rid of th problem the world will stumble into chaos again." She said adn looked at Gino, her pale eyes pleading,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Please, Sir Weinberg. You emhave /emto do it." Gino thought for a second. The idead was tempting, but also risky. He was pretty sure he didn't look like a European student, and he didn't know how willing the Academy was to accept him. But he was always a likeable preson so that wouldn't matter, and he just complained about how boring his life was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„I'll do it." He said with determination shining brightly in his cerulean eyes as he unconsciously straightened himself, now towering over the Empress. Nunnally smiled, relieved./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Thank you, Gino."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„When am I leaving?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„I arranged everything for the next week. You may leave now." She said and Gino bowed once again and left. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He really was willing to risk world peace for fun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"EUROPEAN UNION, MALAKAI RESIDENCE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Anastasya sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, not caring if her make up smeared along her face. It was already eleven o'clock and the preparations were running smoothly, although Rome was still being stubborn. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"They just refused to see that the world was crumbling right underneath their feet, and that they needed to save it before it became ashes in the universe. Britannia was driving the world to it's limits, and it needed to be stopped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"But Italy recieved some political and military help from the Empire which made her reluctant to join Anastasya's carefully thought out plan. But she will get theri help. She swore on her life that she will destroy Britannia, just as a certain King did. Anastasya frowned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"She admired him. She admired the emTyrant King. /emEverything he did was cruel, yes, but Anastasya was thought from a young age to read inbetween the lines, to get the secret meaning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"But the Tyrant was so emgood /emat it. She couldn't read him, he was just to good at hiding himself. She was growling even at the mention of his name; not because she hated him, but because she wasn't able to get a grip on him,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"There was an exception./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The day he died, the day when he was stabbed by Zero in front of his 'subjects'. That was when she finally saw his face, his true face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He looked happy. He was smiling all the time as his life slowly drained, and the blood flowed, staining the pure white of his robes. He had the face of redemption, the face a martyr would carry when he was finally freed from his troubles and pains, and she knew he was just that; a martyr of the humanity./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"She sighed again as she glanced at the clock. 12:09. She should be in bed right now, getting ready for school tomorrow. She furrowed her borws; she wasn't particulary keen on going. Sure, she had some friends, but she was also very bothered by them. When she was promoted as the President, they were always bugging her with their kindness, well until she threatend them to stop. Now, everything was normal. She quickly redresses and went to bed. Closing her eyes, she swore she saw someone, staring at her from her window./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"SANKT PETERSBURG ACADEMY, 12:00/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Anastasya sighed as she walked through the corridors of her school. The sun was shining and it was warm, despite the closenes of her country to the North Pole. Sankt Petersburg wasn't that close to that particular area of her country, so the people here were experiencing the four seasons just fine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Ana!" someone yelled and she quickly wipped around, following the source of the annoyingly obnoxious voice. And sure enough, it was Yelena Abalyshev, her best friend sicne middle school. She smiled as Yelena tripped over her feet in an attmept to run faster. She ignored it though and quickly go up. Her short brown hair was wild and her warm brown eyes were sparkling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Hello, Yelena. How are you?" Anastasya asked politely and smirked at the annoyed look on her friend's face,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Always formal, President," the brunette laughed at the sour expression on the President's face. „but we have more important matters at hand." At this, Anastasya cocked a brow,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Such as?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„We have a transfer student." Anastasya's brow dissappeard in her hair-line. A transfer student? They didn't get many of them. Anastasya was the only one, since she moved from Ukraine, but still...it was unusual./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„So? How does she look?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„emHe /emAna. emHe. He /emis absolutely gorgeous, with blonde hair and such beautiful sparkling blue eyes, you wouldn't believe it! And he immediately got accepted into the Council!" Anastasya's other brow twitched emAnd why wasn't I informed? /emAnastasya bitterly thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„And he's so kind to us! Always telling jokes, but still maintaining to look so cool and smart!" Anastasya chuckeld as she saw moe flowers blooming over her friends head,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„What his name?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Gino. He said his name's Gino." emWhy does it sound so familiar?/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Sounds nice. Can I meet that infamous Gino?" she joked with her best friend who pouted. Anastasya laughed and started walking to the Club house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Yeah, sure. We have a meeting after all. But remember Ana, he's MINE!" Ana laughed again, amused by her friend's love interests/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Oh! One more thing./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Hey Yelena?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Hmm?" Yelena mused, still looking flustered from her run and the meeting of the supposedly gorgeous tranfer student./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Where is Gino actually from?" Yelena snapped out of her trance and started ranting again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„You would never believe it Ana! I never knew people from there could be so nice...!" emFrom there? Maybe he's from Moscow. People there ARE a bit grudgy./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„...Britannia." Anastasya snapped from her thoughts,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Hm, what? Sorry didn't catch that." Yelena sighed annoyed at her friends habits of spacing out and gently hit her head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"„Britannia. I said he's from Britannia."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"a name="_GoBack"/astrongemspan lang="BS-LATN-BA" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/em/strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Denial is the worst form_**

**_of truth."_**

**_- Ella the Wise and Powerful_**

* * *

**_Code Geass R3: Anastasya of the Revolution_**

**_Turn 3: Denials and Resolutions_**

SANKT PETERSBURG ACADEMY

Gino wandered aimlessly through the corridors, trying to _somehow _try and find his homeroom. It was hard, because, to put it bluntly the school was HUGE. It was much bigger that Ashford, also with more windows, showing off the beautiful scenery the Russian town had to offer.

He suddenly bumped into someone and heard the wush of paper.

„Ah! I am so sorry!" he quickly apologized and bent to pick up the papers that were scattered all around them. The girl, he realized now, slowly go tup and looked at him. Gino was met with a pair of brown eyes and a bundle of brown hair.

„Erm..I really am sorry." He offered her the papers sheepishly and to his relief the girl just smiled.

„It's okay. I don't know you though." Gino quickly introduced himself, remembering his cover story,

„I'm new here. My name is Gino Weinberg. I'm from UFN." He said reaching a hand out to shake. The girl accepted it and for a Russian, her hand was surprisingly warm.

„Nice to meet you Gino. My name is Yelena." She said smiling kindly.

„That's great...Can you help me? I can't find my homeroom. It's er...3-A?" he said looking at the girl, Yelena, hopefully. She smiled and lead the way.

„Follow me. We are in the same class." Gino nodded, happy to at least know one person in the new place.

He followed the rather short girl, amazed at her abilty to move throught the labirynth they called their school with ease. They finally arrived and she entered it without hesitation as Gino stepped in, again amazed by the sheer width of the room.

„Hello. Who are you?" he quickly turned to the elderly woman at the desk looking at him curiously.

„Oh! Hello, I am Gino..." in the woman's eyes sparked recognition

„Oh! You're from the UFN?" she asked kindly with a small smile and Gino felt at ease.

„Yes..more specifiaclly from Area..I mean Japan." He corrected himself sheepishly and the woman laughed.

„It's okay, Gino. I guess Britannians aren0t used to refer to Areas by their names?" she asked, one eyebrow cocked playfully. Gino chuckled and nodded, happy not to be surrounded by racists.

„Okay CLASS!" the woman yelled surprisingly loud voice. The class instantly quieted down and looked at the new student with curiosity. Gino waved at Yelena, who waved back.

„This is Gino weinberg, and he comes from Britannia. Please, be nice to him." She said with authority in her voice, and even thought the students nodded, Gino could see the mistrust in their eyes, and a sense of Deja Vu washed over him as he felt the same stare back when Japan was Area 11.

„Nice to meet you!" he cheered with his usual, happy-go-lucky voice. Some of them smiled back, others nodded.

_This will be harder that I thought._

-TIME SKIP-

At the end of the day, Gino has made a handful of friends and was even accpeted into the Student Council, again reminding him of the life he left in Britannia.

_It's for the world._

He was now heading to the Club house, carefully trying to avoid any fangirls that would pop out of nowhere. He sighed relieved, and with a sense of sadness, remembered how Lelouch would always do this back when he was a student. (_and not a demon._)

He went to the door and opened it, surprised to see all the members there and watching him with a huge smile on their faces.

„Welcome Gino!" a girl, he remebered was named sasha, greeted the blonde boy. He smiled back and quickly greeted the others: Sergei, Heidi and Yelena.

Until he noticed her.

SANKT PETERSBURG ACADEMY, STUDEN COUNCIL ROOM

Anastasya's face was dark as she entered the Council room, and ignoring her friend's stares, continued to her place; the window.

She stared through it, and relished in the way the tree branches moved when the wind blew. Unlike her, the nature was so..._alive._

„Please, Ana, try to be polite to our new member." Sasha asked, concern for the new member written on her face. Anastasya scoffed.

„I'll try my best." She said and in that moment, the door opened.

„Speaking of the devil." She added mockingly as a tall, young blonde man entered her sight.

Yes, he was blonde.

And yes, he was very handsome.

His cerulean eyes looked at every member, a gentle smile accompyining each member until it finally landed on her. She felt her breath hitch soundlesslym as those beautiful eyes sent a shiver down her spine. But she refused to let her flusterness showm. She remained cold and unflinching as she returned the intense gaze.

Gino finally smiled as he asked,

„Who are you?"

„My name is Anastasya Malakai, Vice-President of the Student Council. You can call me Ana, though." She said, her face blank and her voice cold and void of any emotions.

If he felt it, he was pretty good at hiding it.

„Nice to meet you. I assume you already know who I am, right?" he said playfully, with a smirk on his face. Ana smirked back, only hers was far more evil and vicious, and he must've noticed it because his gazed wavered for a moment.

„Yes. I know who you are."

_You are my worst enemy._


End file.
